Trust Me
by Captain-Jack-Harkness
Summary: Jack finds an interesting way to overcome The Doctor's insecurities.  M/M, Lemon, Fetish. One shot.


Regardless of what some people thought of this kind of relationship, it had nothing to do with BDSM. There was no punishment involved. There was no spanking or whipping. That's not what it was about for them. Jack had introduced this as a trust building tool. Their relationship had started off with a very timid Doctor. He had been shy and scared of showing affection and even more shy in bed. He wouldn't look Jack in the eye for days after they had been intimate. He really couldn't blame the man. With how many times he had been abandoned, trust was a hard concept for him, at least romantically. But after a month or so, Jack had felt this insecurity had overstayed its welcome. When they had stopped in Cardiff to refuel, he decided to make a stop at the local pet shop. He had picked up a collar he thought was perfect. It was blue and riddled with stars. It had a matching leash as well. He grinned, deciding he was taking this all the way. He picked out two large, flat dog bowls, big enough for The Doctor to easily use. He had looked down the aisles for anything else he might need and found a large pet bed, two chew toys safe for his Doctor's teeth and a soft bristled brush. At the checkout counter he noticed a rack of dog training books, some breed specific, some basic obedience and some on tricks and show training. He decided to pick up the last three. He knew The Doctor was going to ream him for this one. He had come back to the TARDIS with his pet supplies and some select items from a grocery store. The Doctor was waiting outside for him. "And where have you been? Oi, what's with that bag? You are not bringing an animal with us, Jack." Jack had just smiled and passed him by into the TARDIS.

…

Jack stretched as he followed the Doctor back into the TARDIS. "Just another day in the life, eh Doctor?" The Doctor smiled, heading straight for the consol. "Exactly. So, when should we go next?" Jack smirked, an idea growing in his devious little brain for him and his Doctor. Reaching into his pocket, he closed his hand over the strip of Nylon. "Actually, Doctor," he said coming up behind him until they were almost touching, pulling out the strip and clasping it around The Doctor's neck. The tags of the collar jingled as they bumped together, making The Doctor shudder. The bone shaped tag read "My name is Doc. If found, please call Jack Harkness." Jack grinned, wrapping his arms around The Doctor's waist. "I think it's time to get ready for bed. Don't you?" This was a test. He knew the rules. Once the collar was on he wasn't permitted to speak. So he just turned his head to look at Jack, his "Master". The taller man smiled, pleased with how well his Doctor had taken to this. "Good boy."

Jack ruffled The Doctor's hair, seeing the dust fly off of it. He was covered from the building collapsing. "I think we should start with a bath." The captain turned and started for the bathroom, pausing to look behind him and gave the command for him to heel. The Doctor followed him eagerly, a pup faithfully trailing behind his master. Jack paused, opening the door to his left to reveal a warm, tiled room. The tub was enormous. Plenty of room for two grown men and the wall behind it was all mirrors. He turned to his puppy, pointing to the marble counter beside the sink. "Sit," he commanded and The Doctor obediently hopped up on to the counter, trying to slip into his role, to get into pup head space while his master turned on the taps. Jack slipped off his coat and draped it over a towel rack, ready to prepare "Doc" and was pleased to see that look in the time lord's eyes. It was a look that told him the other had let go completely, allowing himself to live in the moment like a real dog would. Nothing else existed but this moment and his master who loved him. He waited patiently for his master, unmoving except for some minor fidgeting. He was supposed to be a puppy after all and puppies never sat totally still. Jack smiled, very pleased now that his Doctor was fully immersed. He placed a hand on either side of his pup and leaned close to his face. "Is my puppy ready to get cleaned up?"

The Doctor wiggled his back end, simulating a happy wagging tail, and licked his owner on the cheek. Jack chuckled, leaning back to start undressing the other man. He started by slowly peeling off the pinstripe jacket, tugging on the ends of the sleeves to get them off of thin arms. Next the tie which he loosened then set next to them before moving to unbutton the shirt. He was going so slow. The Doctor let out a whine in protest. "Hush," Jack smiled flicking the tip of The Doctor's nose gently, "or I'll go even slower." The Doctor knew it wasn't an empty threat and he quieted down, giving his owner an innocent, big eyed look. Jack kissed his forehead. "That's what I thought." He continued, going button by button, his fingertips brushing against the soft flesh of his puppy's belly purposefully. He tugged the shirt free of the pinstripe pants, pushing it down smooth, pale shoulders, tossing it to the floor and leaving the time lord half naked. He took a moment to appreciate the sight of his lover so exposed. The shoulders led down to a muscled chest with those pink nipples he loved to tease. His body narrowed into a slim waist, lightly dusted with hair starting at the naval and disappearing beneath the waistband of brown pinstripe pants. And the best part had to be that The Doctor was still looking into his eyes. The man had become more confident in his appearance as well as in Jack. It turned him on that much more to know that his lover trusted him enough to follow his every command with only good faith to ensure his safety.

Jack pointed to the floor in front of him, ready to continue. "Down." The Doctor hopped off the counter to stand in front of Jack. His nerve endings were humming in anticipation of what Jack had in mind for him. He always made it good for both of them and he always had a new way to do it. He felt his master's finger tips hook beneath the waist band of his pants, skillfully slipping the button through its loop, tugging the zipper gently down. Then those fingers were tugging, pulling the cloth down over his legs and guiding him to lift out first one foot, then the other. He was bare now, unprotected from the taller man's gaze. Somehow, it didn't bother him as much as it had in the beginning. Now, it sent a thrill through him, knowing Jack was looking at him and only him and that the experienced man liked what he saw. Jack smirked, stepping forward to put his hands on The Doctor's hips and pull him close. The time lord yelped in surprise as he was pulled flush against the other man whose hardness pressed into him, causing his own cock to twitch in excitement. Jack leaned in until their foreheads touched, looking into his Doctor's eyes, still innocent, still trusting, still obedient. He scooped him up bridal style, carrying the slighter man to the bath tub and lowering him into the hot water and bubbles.

The Doctor groaned in pleasure as the liquid heat soaked into sore and abused muscles. It felt so good. Jack rolled his sleeves up, grabbing a soft cloth and a bottle of liquid body soap. "Let's get you clean then." He dipped the cloth in the tub only to have The Doctor place a hand on his arm. He put his chin on the edge of the tub, looking up at his master with a whimper. Jack smiled."What is it, pup?" The Doctor pawed at his shirt buttons, whimpering and taking a sleeve between his teeth to tug at it. He didn't want to be in the bath alone. Jack ruffled brown spikes. "Alright then." The captain stood, swiftly undressing himself and nudging The Doctor forward to climb in behind him. Once he had gotten comfortable, he was greeted by his puppy nestling between his thighs and leaning against him, head rolled back onto his shoulder. Jack took the cloth again, pouring some of the soap out onto it and lathering it in his hand before setting to work on The Doctor. Shoulders first, kneading the lather into the taut skin and relaxing the stressed and knotted muscles there. The feeling of The Doctor melting against him was something Jack relished in, second only to the older man writhing beneath him. The metallic jingling of the dog tags at The Doctor's neck gave him a satisfaction that came from knowing how much the man trusted him because it was very hard for him to relinquish control. His hands moved lower now, massaging the suds across the flat chest, pausing over the nipples, teasing them to hard peaks with calloused fingers before drifting to the rest of the muscled torso. Firm, pressing fingers drifted closer and closer to The Doctor's aching need, causing him to unconsciously lift his hips, trying to speed that hand along, whimpering when they skated by the target without so much as a brush to massage his thighs instead. Jack laughed lightly. "Eager, aren't we," he whispered, blowing gently into his lover's ear. The Doctor shuddered. His ears were always sensitive. No matter how many times he regenerated, it was always the ears. Jack kissed his shoulder and smiled against it, muttering into it, "Well I suppose it does need a cleaning." He soaped his hand again, covering the palm with a rich lather before drifting down between his puppy's legs. The Doctor spread them eagerly, dying for his master's touch, craving it. Calloused fingers closed firmly around his erection and he let out a whine, bucking his hips involuntarily into the sweet sensation. Another firm hand clasped his hip, effectively pinning him to the tub floor as Jack started to move in slow, teasing strokes. The Doctor's soft little whimpers of pleasure made Jack's own dick throb in anticipation. He nuzzled into the time lord's neck. "Look forward," he whispered.

The Doctor obeyed and the reflection was almost enough to make him cum on the spot. He saw himself, wet and glistening, cheeks flushed and eyes half lidded in pleasure, gasping for breath as one blue eye peeked up from his neck, accompanied by a satisfied smirk. He whimpered louder as Jack's hand moved faster, thumbing the head of his cock. Soft words of encouragement flowed from his master's lips. "What a good boy. Such a good little puppy." This drove him closer and closer to the edge. He whimpered and whined louder and louder, as the pleasure drove him further and further. So close, so close. Finally, he heard it. "Cum for me." He howled and his whole body shook as the white hot pleasure flowed through him. Jack held him close as the orgasm wracked his small frame while milking every last drop from him. Finally, he collapsed against the taller man, head lolling back and panting, listening to Jacks gentle coos of "Good boy. Such a good boy." Fingers threaded through his hair, wetting it as he started to doze off.

"Ah ah," Jack nudged him. "We aren't finished yet." He cradled the other man in his arms, lifting him up and carrying him out of the bath. He stood The Doctor up, making sure he was able to support himself before padding over to fetch a towel from the rack. Wrapping his puppy in the fluffy soft cloth, he started to rub him dry then dried himself off as well, wrapping the towel around his waist before opening the door. He gave the heel command once again before heading out and into the kitchen. It was a nice kitchen. It was homey and always smelled like fresh baked cookies even though neither of them had had a cookie in years. Jack grabbed a stool from around the island and pointed to it. "Sit," he commanded and The Doctor obeyed. The captain turned to search the cupboards, opening them up one after the other, searching. "Aha. Here we go." He pulled out a bag that looked very familiar to The Doctor. He wiggled his rear happily again. This was rare. Jack reached into the bag and pulled out a piece of jerky. But this wasn't just any jerky. This jerky was made from Venison. It was The Doctor's favorite and when he had refused to go as far as gnawing on a squeaky rubber hot dog, Jack had substituted this as a chew toy. He only got it as a treat and was always excited when he was rewarded with a piece. Jack put the rest of the bag back in the cupboard, turning to face his puppy. "Alright, you wait here while I get the bedroom ready and I'll call you when I'm finished." He held the strip out for The Doctor to take. He wasted no time grasping it between his teeth and gnawing on the dried, seasoned meat. Jack ruffled his hair and exited the room, trusting that his puppy would stay put until he was called for.

After about ten minutes of chewing on his treat, The Doctor heard the whistle from down the hall. He quickly finished what was left and headed off in the direction it had come from. Jack was leaning against the frame of their bedroom door, the towel still being the only covering he had. He seemed pleased with his little pet's response time, reaching up to give him a scratch on the head. He leaned into his master's touch, reveling in the affection. "Come on now. There's plenty more fun to have tonight." He led The Doctor into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. The pup looked to the bed and he was instantly hard. It was his favorite tonight. Attached to the headboard was the leash that matched his collar. Jack brushed passed him, putting on knee on the soft mattress and patting the spot beside him with an open palm. "Hop up." The Doctor followed this command easily, climbing onto the mattress beside his owner. Jack smiled. "Good boy." The pup felt electricity through his spine. Those two words did so much in the way of exciting him. "Now stack."

Stack, as The Doctor had learned, was a show term for the specific stance that dogs on the judging table were expected to take for inspection of their frame, coat, and to be sure they were within breed regulation. He came up on his hands and knees, his hands close together while his knees were far apart making his back slope and held his head high. Jack picked up the leash, clipping it to his pet's collar to keep him in place while he did his inspections. The Doctor knew to hold very still while his master performed his judgment and the longer he kept it up the happier Jack would be. Jack ran his hand along The Doctor's back slowly, letting his fingers caress the soft, clean skin. Pleased with his findings, he moved on to check the undercarriage, fingers splaying over the steadily rising and falling chest. Two heart beats drummed against his palm as he moved to pinch one dusky nipple, rolling the sensitive bud of flesh between his fingers and brushing the rough pads against the peak and giving the other the same treatment. The heart beats had sped up. His lover's breathing had gone from slow and steady to quick and shaky, but he held the stance like a true champion. Jack was pleased with his progress. The searching hand trailed slowly south, pausing to play in the fine brown curls at the navel before inching further down to grasp the time lord's aching need. The Gallifreyan gasped but held his stance, stubborn to the end, refusing to let up even as Jack moved around to the back of him, still pumping his hard shaft, and took one of the pup's testicles into his mouth, rolling it around on his tongue and pulling off of it with a pop before moving to the other one. A whine escaped the soft lips but he remained still and Jack was impressed. Not everyone could withstand this much and keep still.

"I think you've suffered enough. Are you ready for me?" The Doctor's body shook with expectation. He needed this, needed to feel his master's hard cock buried deep inside of him. The snap of a bottle opening was soon followed by a hand on his hip and one slick finger probing at his entrance. The finger pressed forward, slipping inside and he pressed back against the familiar, pleasurable friction. It was quickly joined by a second finger, scissoring, stretching the tight ring of muscle. Jack whispered softly to him as he always did during this process. "You like that, don't you. How does it feel? That's right, relax." A third finger now, thrusting inside of him, curling to press against that bundle of nerves that made The Doctor see stars. He had had enough foreplay. He wanted Jack inside him now. He let out a whine, begging shamelessly for his master's cock. Jack was happy to oblige, withdrawing his fingers, leaving his pup with an empty feeling, but not for long. Soon, the head of his hard need was nestled there, pressing slowly, carefully into his lover until he couldn't get any deeper. He moaned at the tight fit. It was so hot and the walls constricted around him. He started slow with quick, shallow thrusts, giving the other time to adjust. When the Doctor was panting and pressing back into him he started moving faster and thrusting deeper. "Oh God yes," he moaned, the soft, pleasured whimpering intoxicating him as he angled himself, making sure to strike his puppy's sweet spot head on. The Doctor was desperate, pressing back more and more as the pleasure rose. His arms grew weak from it and his front end collapsed, his face in the pillow as he was pounded mercilessly. Jack gripped The Doctor's hips, thrusting as hard as he could and moaning. "Ooooh. Fuck, fuck, fuck. So good." He was getting close but he didn't want to finish alone. One hand came around to grasp the time lord's need, pumping in time with his thrusts. That was it. The Doctor came hard, staining the sheets, his orgasm intensified by the sensation of Jack's cum filling his ass. The captain collapsed next to his lover, spent and The Doctor sunk down beside him. Jack reached out and unclipped the leash, allowing his puppy to rest his head on his chest. He moved to remove the collar as well but the pup backed away. Jack smiled knowingly, reaching out an arm to welcome him. Resting his head back on the other's chest, The Doctor sighed contentedly. He wasn't ready to go back to being the hero just yet. He wanted to be taken care of for just a bit longer.


End file.
